


Bonding

by risbi



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risbi/pseuds/risbi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hands say a lot about a person.</p>
<p>(short)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding

Shizuku feels a gentle warmth in the way he touches her, she thinks. Her palm presses flat against Chrollo's, fingers splayed to highlight their differences. His fingers have an entire knuckle over hers, she notes to herself as she sits next to him and observes.

His fingers are long and thin, with rounded tips covered in a rosy hue. Each knuckle stands straight, unaltered by a life of violence, giving his fingers as much height as possible. Just like the rest of him, his palms are wide and sturdy, yet soft, as if he'd never been out on the street a single day of his life. They're quite beautiful—she'd already decided this, long ago, but it never hurt to remind herself. The hands of Chrollo Lucilfer are strong and sturdy, but delicate in their own way. Charming, Shizuku thinks.

In contrast, her fingers are short. They couldn't be considered wide, but they aren't thin, either. Shizuku has never thought them remarkable in any way, beyond the slight crooked standing of the tip of her middle finger. Yet, strangely, Chrollo loves them. He doesn’t say so, but she can feel it in his fingers when he curls them around hers. The pad of his thumb brushes the hard scab of an old, healing sore on its way up her index finger. With a swipe across the tip of her nail, he finds a jagged edge.

“Paku won't like that,” he teases, voice light and playful. Shizuku only nods, thinking briefly of the woman who kindly took it on herself to clip and file others' nails, then to expertly apply a clear coat of polish to each one. No trace of the polish remains on any of her nails now, nor his.

Turning her hand, she takes hold of Chrollo's fingers next. He watches silently, and there's only the slightest upward curve at the corners of his mouth, too subtle for anyone but the closest of their little family to catch. Shizuku catches it easily.

Between her thumb and the knuckle of her forefinger, she runs his fingers one by one. She's long since memorized the bumps of his finger knuckles and the dips between, but it doesn't hurt to refresh herself. She's prone to forgetting, as everyone is well aware, and this is one thing she would rather be sure she won't forget.

Somehow, he knows, and he doesn't mind. His wide eyes focus on her face as she concentrates on the sensation in her hands, the feeling of his skin. He doesn't say a thing, even after she's satisfied. Instead, when her hands have fallen away, he brushes her bangs back and leaves a feather-light kiss between her eyebrows.


End file.
